Every Song in Order
Every Song in Order (formerly All-American Studios (formerly 120dog)) is a YouTube channel. It currently has 20 videos, which are in a series called "Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order". About Every Song in Order is a channel that features songs. Thus far, they are compilations of songs and soon will have a series about compiling clips to make pop songs. History It was started on July 2, 2010 as 120dog. Dylan Kelly did not intend to make videos. He just made the account to watch, like, and favorite videos. A few years later, he started watching Phineas and Ferb Songs that were uploaded on YouTube because he enjoys the songs from the show. He came across some Top Phineas and Ferb Songs videos and eventually realized that someone should put the songs in order. He decided that would be him. After getting a free trial of Camtasia Studios, a video editing program, in September of 2012, he started making his first "Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order" video with a Title Card made in Microsoft Paint. To avoid copyright infringement and because it was easier, he decided to make it just the songs on a picture of the song, which most were provided by the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. The first few songs he took from other YouTubers, but decided that the quality would be better from Netflix. Instead of, in his own words, "thinking rationally" and deleting the clips from YouTubers and replacing those with Netflix-quality songs, he kept them and made the last two songs be from Netflix. While making the first video, he also had trouble with the audio level and had varying volumes from song to song due to both the YouTube videos and his changing of the audio. It was fixed in the next video. Originally planning to make the videos 10 minutes each, he decided to make them about five minutes each. The only rule that can make it longer is that all songs in one episode have to be in one video. He uploaded the video on September 23, 2012. Since the quality is so bad, he is considering making a remake of that video. He fixed the audio quality and uses exclusively Netflix videos. Two days after the first upload, he uploaded his second video. Four days after that, he uploaded his third video. The next day, he uploaded the fourth video. When making his fifth video, he decided to asked his mother, Elizabeth Kelly, to make title cards (example shown right). It uses the same font from the original title card and the Phineas and Ferb logo. Instead of the previous "Part 2" format at the end of the video, he decided to use the next videos title card and link the video to that, which is what he did with the former. The fifth video was uploaded five days after the fourth one was. The sixth and seven videos were uploaded the next day. The eighth and ninth videos were uploaded the next day. The tenth video was uploaded the next day. The 11th video was uploaded the next day. The 12th and 13th videos were uploaded the next day. After a few videos, Kelly realized that he had missed the "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" Jingle and decided that he will upload a video just for that and its variations. After his 13th video, he started to get forgetful and stopped making videos. When he was going to go back to making the videos, his free trial was over. Since he did not have enough money he decided to wait until he either had enough money or got it as a present. He would eventually get it for his birthday in early 2014, about a year and a half after he started the project. In the summer of 2013, he realized that his new favorite show, Doctor Who, was going to celebrate its 50th Anniversary of the premiere date. For this occasion, he was going to start doing movie-style trailers for each Doctor. Since he still did not have Camtasia Studios, he thought he would do it in iMovie. He made a video explaining his situation and this new project. He uploaded it and a few week later took it down because he decided that he was not going to pursue this idea because of the lack of technology he had. He is still considering a similar project in the future. As stated above, for his birthday in early 2014, he was given Camtasia Studios. He also got a new computer. After a couple months of using the computer, he decided it was time to go back to the project and uploaded the 14th and 15th videos on April 12, 2014. He waited until June 7 to upload part 16. He uploaded parts 17-19 on July 16. On September 12, he uploaded his most recent video, the 20th part. He was going to continue with the project, but came into a few problems. First, his mother made only made 20 cards, explaining why he did not upload the 20th video almost two months after the last three. Second, Netflix is having troubles on his computer making him wait until it is fixed before he can continue. In the summer of 2014, Kelly thought of an idea to make a comic about an American Doctor Who, he calls "All-American Doctor Who". Since he was not a very good artist, he thought that he could use this as a story and maybe do an audio play on his YouTube Channel. Eventually, it become just like the Doctor Movie Trailers, just an idea he wants to pursue in the future, probably in the original format of a comic. At this time, he thought that "All-American Studios" was a great name for his channel. Later in the summer, he thought of an idea to make a channel that centered on a man who found a cloning machine and makes clones of himself to make educational content. He has the ability to make one ability stronger or weaker than others and uses it to make specific clones to specific subject. (i.e. a Science Clone for Science, etc.) The Channel would be educating, entertaining, and animated. Kelly decided to use the name of his first channel. He made a separate channel for two reasons: He thinks it is too different of a channel and if his first channel is deleted due to copyright infringement, he will still have the videos he uploads for this second channel. He launched this new channel on July 16, 2014. Around this time, he changed the name of the first channel and added a new logo, which is the current name and logo. In late December 2014, after hearing that Stephen Hillenburg was returning as executive producer on SpongeBob SquarePants in January of 2015, Kelly decided to make a video dedicated to the show and Hillenburg as well as announce his Every SpongeBob SquarePants Song in Order. In early January, 2015, Kelly decided to cancel this project and just start with the first episode, "Every SpongeBob SquarePants Song in Order (Part 1)". In early January 2015, Kelly decided that he was going to remake a few Fairly OddParents! Tributes that he saw on YouTube, using his DVDs and updated images for one of the videos. He plans to do this mainly to remove the logos. On January 17, 2015, Kelly start production on "Every SpongeBob SquarePants Song in Order (Part 1)". Series Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order This is the first series on the channel. It takes all of the songs from Phineas and Ferb and puts them in order. Every SpongeBob SquarePants Song in Order This is a series that will start sometime in January 2015. It will take all of the songs from SpongeBob SquarePants and put them in order. Every Fairly OddParents! Song in Order This is a series that will be made sometime after Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order. SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends Sing This is a series of videos that will take clips of SpongeBob SquarePants, make lyrics of popular songs, and set them to the music of that song. It was inspired by the videos from The Tonight Show, which took clips of Brian Williams (and others), made lyrics of songs, and set them to the music of the songs. The first two videos are a video called, "SpongeBob and Patrick Sing "Now That We're Men" (Using Clips) (feat. The Trench Monsters)" and a video called, "SpongeBob Sings "Goofy Goober Rock" (Using Clips) (feat. Mindy and the Bikini Bottomites)". These two videos were released on November 19, 2014, the ten year anniversary of "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie". Bonus Videos These would be videos that go along with music and don't fit in with the other channels. They would be things like a series about what an accurate/realistic version of theme songs would be. Kelly plans to make a mini series which will be a remake of some tributes to The Fairly OddParents! that Kelly saw on YouTube. This would be to remove logos and update some of the images on one of the tributes. The first of which is "Foop and Poof My Mother (Remake)". Category:YouTube Category:YouTube Channels